


Bunta's Driving School

by RaRaYuu



Series: Initial D (The D stands for Dick) [2]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Breaking Into People's Apartments #2019, Cars, Character Development, Chatting & Messaging, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Learning how to drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaRaYuu/pseuds/RaRaYuu
Summary: Alternative Title: The one fanfic where Sayuki learns how to fucking drive.(Takes place between Chapters 9 and 10 of This Is What You Get with a Drunk Kenta.)





	Bunta's Driving School

Certified Idiot: Hey guys

Certified Idiot: How does one change a tire?

Nocturnal Tofu Delivery: Duct tape

Certified Idiot: Ran out

Ken You Not?: Flex Tape

Certified Idiot: Too poor to afford

Natsu~: Staples

Certified Idiot: 

Certified Idiot: I think that would make the problem worse…?

SaSaSayonara: Lol Idk

Make Me: We are literally the best driver on Usui how the fuck do you not know how to change a tire?

SaSaSayonara: uhhhhhh

SaSaSayonara: I don’t have a driver’s license…?

Make Me: 

Make Me: wait

~~~

Sayuki sighed, leaning back in her chair and watching the group chat go crazy over the fact that Usui’s best navigator couldn’t drive. 

“Maybe I’ll get around to actually doing it…” Sayuki muttered to herself as she muted her computer. She could go for a stretch right about no-

There was a loud bang on the front door of her apartment, followed by a SNAP! 

Sayuki shrieked, falling to the floor, and briefly wondered if a computer chair could be used as a defensive weapon when the door to her bedroom suddenly flung open, revealing a slightly out of breath Mako in what looked to be her pajamas.

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?” Sayuki said, picking herself up off of the floor. “Also what kind of tea do you like?”

~~~

Make Me added SaSaSayonara, Nocturnal Tofu Delivery, Certified Idiot, WalkingInThe80s, RunningInThe90s, Ringo, and Kazoo Kid to LEARN HOW TO DRIVE YOU FUCKERS 

Make Me: The purposes of this group chat is to teach Sayuki and anyone else who needs teaching how to drive a fucking car

Make Me: @Kazoo Kid you haven’t gotten your license yet, right?

Kazoo Kid: Cierto

SaSaSayonara: Why is everyone else here?

RunningInThe90s: To teach you duh

SaSaSayonara: I feel threatened all of a sudden

~~~

“Yo, old man.”

Bunta looked up at his son, who had suddenly stumbled down the stairs cursing in three different languages. (Wait, had he taught that to him?)

“Yes?”

“How willing are you to teach two girls how to drive?”

~~~

“Ok you fuckwads, I got coerced into doing this so don’t push me.”

The two girls in front of Bunta suddenly straightened out their backs, and Bunta smiled just a bit. At least they didn’t look like a hobo (Takumi please wash your hair for once). 

“What excuses do you have for not learning how to drive?” Bunta asked The blonde girl (Sayumi? Sabuyi? He’s bad with names. Honestly, he’s surprised that he learned his son’s name.) went first.

“Mako’s a really good driver and I get to play Pokemon Go when we race.” Bunta sighed, and pulled out a cigarette. 

“Next?”

“My brother spent our family’s savings on an AE 86 and now all we eat is cup ramen. We can’t afford a car for me.” The ponytail girl replied, and Bunta suddenly wanted to punch her brother. (The Wataku kid his son had beaten the other week? Eh, Saitama was practically a different country, not worth the effort to remember his name.)

“Ok. Here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna spend the first week going over how to drive a car and not have it explode, parking, whatnot. After that, you do the tofu runs as often as you can. After a few months of that, you’ll be decent drivers.” Bunta blew out the smoke from his cigarette as he watched the two girls exchange looks. 

“We’re in!”

~~~

“How the FUCK does Takumi do this without spilling the SHIT water?” Sayuki muttered as she started up the AE 86. She had just finished the uphill section of Akina, and now all that was left was getting back down as fast as possible, and then going back home. 

As she started driving, she suddenly felt dared to go faster than she had been tempted to before. As she reached the first corner, she entered a simple drift that she had seen Mako spend hours perfecting back on Usui.

It’s hard as fuck.

Sayuki barely managed to bring the car out of the exit at the right angle, and sighed as she sees the next corner, bringing the Hachi-Roku into another simple drift.

By the end of the five hairpins, Sayuki was sweating bullets, and her hands were cramping. That was the fastest she had even attempted the downhill, and strangely-

she felt proud.

As she pulled into the parking lot that signifies the end of Akina Pass, she had a smile on her face as she pulled out her cell phone. She hurriedly scrolled through her contacts until she finds the one she’s looking for. 

“…yes Sayuki…?”

“I did it Mako! I drifted on Akina!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that canonically goes between Chapter 9 and 10. This was originally going to be Chapter 10, but it didn't flow right??? It kinda felt weird because unlike the rest of chapters, it's mostly serious???? IDK Hopefully you enjoyed! To me, this feels incomplete, but you need this background information for Chapter 10 so oh well I guess?


End file.
